Jeffy, el pequeño asesino
by ShiroTsuki99
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el loco asesino se vuelve "pequeño"? ¿Sacara de quicio a todos los Creepy? ¿Slendy sera capaz de solucionar el problema? CHAN! Si quieres saberlo solo dale click al título y pasa a leer xd.


**Jeffy, el pequeño asesino**

** Introducción: El Duende y el Idiota**

(BEN PoV)

Oh, vaya situación. El niño este...¿Cómo era? ¿Jeff? Ugh...no soporto ni decir su nombre. Bueno, el caso es que...se volvió a escapar de casa. La adolescencia, la adolescencia, ¡Qué inmadurez! Put...en momentos como este me dan ganas de meterle ese cuchillo por el cul-...

Ugh...control, BEN, control, no dejes que "Jeffrey" te haga sacarte de quicio...otra vez...

Es mas...¿Por qué debo ser YO quien deba buscarlo? Slender dijo que debía ser yo porque si él va, el orden en la casa se va por el inodoro. Y claro...como uno tiene cara de mocoso que no sabe ni limpiarse el trasero tiene que ir...incluso pregunté si era posible mostrar mi rostro original, pero, ¡NO! Dijo: "La gente se va a asustar" ¡Que me teman! ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Odio tener ojos azules! ¡Son tan...azules!

Otro punto, dijo que era el único que esta desocupado. Claro, claro, no notó que Tonto Ciego Jack estaba viendo una película (irónico, lo sé), y que Sally estaba jugando a las muñecas con Jane, ¡Y que el maldito perro estaba persiguiendo su cola! Quiero decir...¡Uno quiere relajarse en esa casa! ¡Por qué ha de buscar aun adolescente con desordenes mentales!

Hasta siento agua en una de mis mejillas. Oh por todos los...no creo que sea una lágrima ¡No podría! Soy un macho, machote, y los machos no lloran. ¡JA!

¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra? Maldición, siento...más gotas de agua...no lo entiendo...esperen un segundo...¡Ahh! ¡LO QUE FALTABA! ¡QUE JEFF SE VAYA AL CARA-!

Inspira, espira, inspira, espira...bien...

Un maldito paraguas...debí haber traído un maldito paraguas...

Estúpidas nubes...estúpido clima...estúpido...¡Todo!

Bien, siento que estoy botando humo hasta por las orejas. Alguien me ha tocado el hombro. Doy la vuelta y...

— ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?

¿Pequeño? ¿¡ACABA DE DECIRME, "PEQUEÑO"!?

— ¿¡TENGO CARA DE ESTAR PERDIDO, VIEJA INÚTIL!?

—Ehh...pequeño...y-yo solo...

— ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO! ¡UNO NO PUEDE ANDAR POR AHÍ SIN QUE LAS ABUELAS ANDEN PREGUNTANDO SOBRE SU ESTADO ACTUAL! ¡AHHH!

Me halo los cabellos con frustración y me alejo de la vieja. Creo que le ha dado un paro cardíaco, porque cayó al suelo y no se mueve.

Oh rayos, estoy volviendo a mi forma original. La miro una vez más, y se arrastra hacia mí.

—H-hijito...p-por favor...ayúdame...

— ¡NO DEBISTE HACER ESO! ¡NO DEBISTE! ¡NO DEBISTE!

Ohh, diablos, ya cae sangre de mis ojos otra vez. Creo que la vieja ya se murió. Uhh...no fue intencional. Vamos, BEN, concéntrate y vuelve a parecer al tipejo ese de Zelda. Maldición, necesito un espejo. Tal vez, la abuela tenga uno. Veamos...

Su morral huele a anciana, y hay...¿Laxantes? Maquillaje, perfume y...¡Oh! ¡Billetera!

Bueeeno...creo que ella hubiera querido que me lo quedara, jeje...

¡Bingo! ¡Un espejo! Genial...todo está en orden...igual conviene quedarme con el espejo...

-Una hora después-

Maldita sea...¡Dónde demonios está! Mmm...si fuera un adolescente en crisis y deseos de matar hasta el perro de la esquina...¿Dónde me-...?

— ¡JAJAJA!

Oh, ya lo encontré.

Sigue la risa, sigue la risa y...oh genial, está sentado riéndose de un árbol...

—Oye, Jeff.—le digo con los brazos cruzados.— "Papi Slendy" quiere que regreses a casa.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Un duende!

— ¡POR LOS HUEVOS, JEFF, NO SOY UN PUTO DUEN-! —...ugh...control, BEN, control...uno...dos...tres...—...bien ¿Jeff? Soy BEN.

(Normal PoV)

— ¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó mirando al "niño".

— ¡AHH! —soltó un gruñido.— ¡EL ÚNICO BEN QUE CONOCES!

—Ohh...¿Ese idiota que llora sangre? ¿El de ojos azules?

—Sí, Jeff, sí...ese mismo...ahora vayámonos a casa...

— ¡No! —gritó frunciendo el ceño.— ¡Eres un desconocido! ¡El BEN que yo conozco tiene el cabello de color marrón!

— ¡POR LAS MIL PU-! ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO RUBIO, TARADO!

—Ahh...entonces...subamos al pony tricolor de allá y regresemos a casa...—se levanta del suelo y se tambalea un poco.

— ¿!Pony!? Espera un segundo...—lo miró bien...no podía ser.—Rayos, Jeff, estás más ebrio que...

— ¿¡EBRIO YO!? ¡JA! ¡Más ebria esta tu madre!

— No tengo madre, animal...

—Ehh...entonces...¡El otro BEN!

— ¡DÍSELO A ÉL, ENTONCES!

— ¡PERO TÚ ERES BENJAMÍN NO SE QUE MIERDA! ¡ERES LOS DOS!

—Es...¡BEN DROWNED, imbécil!

—Pero...—lo miró con confusión.— ¿Tú no eres Benjamín Ahogadito?

— ¡QUE NO! ¡ESA ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN! ¿¡ACASO YO TE DIGO "JEFFERSON EL ASESINO"!? ¡VETE A JODER A OTRO BEN!

— ¡YO SOY JEFF THE KILLER! ¡EL TERROR DE LOS QUE NO SONRÍEN! ¡ASESINO DE LOS INFELICES! —saca su cuchillo de la sudadera.— ¡Y COMO NO SONRIES TE ASESINARE Y JUGARE CON TUS ÓRGANOS! ¡IRAS A DORMIR ABRIGADITO, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Ahh...no quería hacer esto, pero bueno...—chasquea los dedos, generando parálisis.

— ¿Qué carajos? —dijo tratando de moverse en vano.

— ¡JA! ¡Ninguno me conoce al 100%! —se acerca al chico, con rostro burlón.—...el "niño" te patea el trasero "Jeffrey",JAJAJA...ay...

— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA HADA! ¡POR ESO TIENES PODERES! ¡GAYYY!

—Jeff...

—Dime hadito homosexual...

—...te doy una última oportunidad para retractarte...

— ¿Si te doy mi diente me das un deseo?

— ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡VOY A TOMAR ESE PUTO DIENTE Y TE LO VOY A METER POR DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL!

—No me da el sol por ningún lado...

— ¡VETE AL CARAJO JEFF!

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo un deseo! ¡Por favor!

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTOY HASTA LA PUNTA DEL GORRO DE TI!

—Pero...¡Si el perro gay de ahí comenzó! —exclamó señalando a un perro callejero que estaba comiendo basura.

BEN apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. " ¡Ya me harté! ¡Le voy a dar una lección!" pensó acercándose al chico.

— ¡Vayámonos! ¡YA!

— ¡AUU! ¡CARAJO! ¡NO JALES TANTO MI OREJA QUE ME LA VAS A ARRANCAR!

— ¡CALLA! ¡ESTOY EMPAPADO POR TU CULPA!

—Entonces...¿No eres un hada?

— ¡NO MIERDA!

— ¡Entonces eres un duende!

— ¡QUE NO SOY UN PUTO DUENDE!

BEN empezó a levitar y tiró con más fuerza de la oreja de Jeff. Prácticamente arrancándosela.

— ¡AUU! ¡Ya pues amigo BEN! ¡Dame un deseo!

— ¡SI POR MI FUERA TE DEJÓ AQUÍ Y ME LARGO A TOMAR UN BAÑO DE BURBUJAS!

— ¡ERES EL ÚNICO QUE TOMA BAÑOS DE BURBUJAS! ¡GAYYY!

— ¡GAY TU PADRE!

-Una hora después en el bosque-

—BEN...

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Tengo sed...

—Traga saliva.

—Ya me la trague toda.

—Entonces trágate la lluvia.

—Sabe fea...y quiero un líquido de sabor dulce...

—Te esperas pues...

— ¡Pero lo quiero ahora!

— ¡Me llega a los hue-!

— ¡QUE TENGO SED MIERDA!

— ¡YA, ESPERA! —respira hondo.—...vamos a buscar algo para que el MALDITO NIÑO MIMADO calme su sed...

— ¡Si! —empezó a dar carcajadas.

-Diez minutos después-

—Tus esperanzas de vida tienen todo el derecho de verse rebajadas...

— ¡No! ¿¡Por qué tiene que pasar esto!? —golpea el suelo frustrado.

—Mmm...quizá este mundo te odie tanto o más que yo...

—Carajo.—murmuró.— ¡Espera! ¡Eso! ¡Mira eso!

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mido 1.45...no puedo ver demasiado...

—Esto.—cogió un frasco con "agua" del suelo.

—Ahh...¿Qué diablos es eso?

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—Bueno, tenías sed ¿O no?

—Seee...¿Lo tomo?...Ohh...una tostadora voladora...—mira un árbol.

—Bah, soló toma esa cosa y larguémonos de aquí antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.

—Ok.—destapa el frasco y se toma todo el contenido.

—Bien, ahora vamos...quiero fumar un poco...

—Ok BEN...—camina tambaleándose.

-En la casa-

BEN abre la puerta de una patada.

— ¡Hola amigo BEN! —dijo la adorable Sally entrando al recibidor.

—Cállate perra.—dijo fríamente.

— ¡SLENDY! —empezó a llorar.— ¡BEN me ha dicho la palabra con "p" de nuevo"!

Slenderman apareció en la habitación y la pequeña niña se escondió detrás de sus piernas.

— ¡Jeff! ¿¡Donde rayos te habías metido!?

BEN le tiro al joven a los pies.

—Ten a tu puto "hijo" y déjame en paz.—se da media vuelta y empieza a irse.

—BEN...¿No tienes que decirle algo a Sally? —el ente alto se cruzó de brazos.

BEN da media vuelta y mira a la niña. Luego mira a Slender y por último, extiende sus brazos mostrando su cuerpo empapado, mirando al ente sin cara.

—BEN DROWNED...discúlpate con ella.—dos tentáculos salieron de su espalda y empezaron a serpentear nerviosos.

BEN miró a la niña.

—Cállate perra.—se da media vuelta y se va caminando, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

Los tentáculos del hombre alto agarraron el cuello del "niño" rubio, apretándole la garganta levemente.

—S-suéltame...o te vas a arrepentir.—dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Tu sabes bien que tus poderes son inmunes conmigo.—dijo algo enojado, apretando mas su cuello.

BEN se llevó el cigarro a su boca.

—Si quieres hago que...—habla con más dificultad.—...q-que le de epilepsia...nunca lo he intentado.

—Discúlpate con ella.—apretó un poco más.—...es lo único que te pido.

La niña miraba preocupada a los dos.

—Y-ya, pero suéltame, que el tabaco no pasa...

Los tentáculos dejaron el cuello de BEN, pero antes de retirarse, le quitaron el cigarro de la boca y lo botaron al suelo.

—Ese maldito humo es asqueroso...—dijo guardando sus tentáculos.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Discúlpate ya!

— ¡Era el último que me quedaba!

— ¡No me importa!

En ese momento escucharon un ronquido. Miraron al ya dormido Jeff y negaron con desaprobación

—Bueno, como decía, ¡Discúlpate con Sally! ¡Ya!

—Bien.**—**bufó resignado, y habló como niño bueno.—Perdón Sally y bla, bla, bla...

—Te perdono BEN.—dijo alegre la niña.

—Ok, me llevaré a Jeff a su habitación.—dicho eso algunos de sus tentáculos salieron de su espalda y agarraron al chico.

—Yo iré a tomar un baño de burbujas.—BEN sonrió malicioso y se retiró.

—Ahh...ese chico...niño...o lo que sea...nunca va a cambiar.—paso su mano por su cara blanca en señal de frustración y subió las escaleras, seguido de Sally quien también se iba a dormir.

* * *

_**Y bueno señores! Tanto tiempo sin publicar nada! Mis disculpas...he estado revisando mis historias y veo que en algunas me han estado dejando review...me siento tan feliz! Bueno...ejem...quería darle las gracias a Enso por ayudarme a hacer la parte de BEN DROWNED. Sin su participación se me hubiera complicado hacer el fic xd y bueno...esperen a que suba el primer cap y dejen reviews! Que aparezcan lobos blancos en los sueños de todos! Adios :D**_

_**Atte. ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)**_


End file.
